


Thwarted Sensibilities

by Cheerubium



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), First Time, Fontcest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut, UndertaleAu, Victorian Attitudes, bloodbournevibes, blowjob, goodtime, tentacle monsters but zero tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerubium/pseuds/Cheerubium
Summary: And after so long being alone, having only his thoughts and waning words of the Snowdin villagers to keep him company, Snares realized he couldn't bring himself to turn Rewind away. No-one would fault a lonely hunter reprieve?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Thwarted Sensibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WishingStarInAJar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/gifts).



> HunterTales is an Undertale/Bloodborne AU for the sake of fun before escalating into... well, this. The main character in this AU is Snares, a Papyrus who lost his memories and his brothers (Sans and Wingdings), and now fends off the beasts that terrorize the denizens of Snowdin. This story takes place not long after he stumbles upon a strangely garbed traveler.
> 
> Rewind (created by WishingStarInAJar) is an AU voyager who travels through various Undertale alternate universes in search of a new body and SOUL for his lost brother, Papyrus. His creator is also responsible for everything written here, so give her some love! 
> 
> I should add that I'm not a writer at all 8,D and this is just a bit of an attempt at trying to be one? 
> 
> You know what they say, fake it till you make it!
> 
> :D

The fresh blanket of white upon Snowdin often brought wistful thoughts to Snares, happier times when occupants were many and the streets bustled with life and light. Those days were long gone after the magic barrier broke, torn to shreds by the maddened beasts poured in from the world above. Moaning, grotesque, always stumbling drunkenly about and grabbing at everything that moved with thin, pale tentacles. It had been humans who’d brought death and despair by praying to something within the void in a bid for more power. They got what they wanted at the cost of their humanity.

Now there was nothing, just a handful of cowering monsters behind locked doors and Snares, the last hunter. Between boobytrapping the forest and prowling the cobbled streets of Snowdin there was little time to think of much else… until he came across a curiously dressed stranger. And by curiously dressed, Snares meant outrageous and not-fit-to-be-seen. So what was a gentlemonster to do but take this lost monster under his wing.

Rewind was a traveler searching for his brother. It was unfortunate that Snares knew of no such skeleton called 'Papyrus', the disappointment on that small face dug painfully at his soul. But after much convincing, Rewind had agreed to stay a short while, if only to get some VERY IMPORTANT HUNTING LESSONS FROM THE MASTER TRAPPER SNARES.

What began as a tour of the outer district of Snowdin was cut short by dust-thirsty beasts, sending them scurrying for a place to hide. His little protege scampered by his side, clearly unnerved by the frantic, tendril infested beings shadowing their steps. Not the master of traps though.

Spying the doorway he'd been looking for, he snagged the smaller skeleton by his elbow and took them through, letting go to bar the door behind them.

"Fret not Rewind," Snares whispered loudly," Soon it will forget why it's trying to break in and move on, their memories are dreadfully short." Like that -thing- the other called a 'crop-top'. Absurd! Despite his initial attempt to get Rewind to wear vestiges befitting a hunter and be decent, it was often rejected. He seemed oblivious to how offensive his garments were to a gentlemonster,s sensibilities and insisted that they were too stifling and difficult to move around in.

However, the company more than made up for the flashes of delicate ribs that stole the trapper's attention to an uncomfortable degree. Rewind had a strong sense of justice and a black humour Snares could appreciate, and, even if there were broad differences in the manner in which they communicated, it was nice to have anyone to talk to at all. The villagers had become increasingly listless as of late.

Heaving a sigh, Snares sat down on a crate to take the weight off his feet, watching Rewind trot the perimeter of the old shop they were sheltering in. It had been stripped of valuables long ago, but there were baubles, bottles and nick nacks still collecting dust on the shelves. It looked as if it used to be a rather pretty shop, very unfortunate indeed.

"How long till it leaves?" Rewind asked, folding his arms and leaning against the wood of the counter.

"Nyeh, difficult to say," Snares glanced to the door, still holding in spite of the beast's dwindling efforts to break it down. He made a vague gesture with his hand," Sometimes a moment, other times longer. I suggest making as little noise as possible to hasten our unwelcome guest's departure."

"But why not kill it? You didn't have problems slaughtering them before."

"Pish posh, it wasn't on the schedule today," Snares stated haughtily,"There is a time and place for such things, my dear hunter-in-training. Patience is key... Though a nice pot of beanwater would do me well to pass the time."

"It's called coffee."

"You say that and yet the packaging clearly states otherwise."

Their conversation was a pleasant diversion, and the hunter’s attention lessened on the door and more on his cyclopian companion. But alas, his sensibilities could not ignore the lack of good taste in clothes and he pointed it out. Rewind barked out a laugh, shrugging carelessly.

"I swear you're obsessed with my clothes, no-one's ever had a problem till now."

"It is hardly my fault that you are oblivious of your own allure. Flashing those pretty ribs with nary a care..."

Snares paused, SOUL seizing in his chest at the implications of what he'd admitted. It appeared their little banter had wrung it out of him, something untoward of a gentlemonster! Eyes widened behind rose lenses as they watched with dread as Rewind's smile broadened into something predatory.

"That so? You like what you see bud." That was not a question.

As the smaller skeleton began sautering over, the hunter gulped, no longer slouching on the crate and pinned by that single golden eye. What should he do? Did he want to do anything? The taller skeleton couldn't bring himself to as Rewind's warmth pressed along his front. Despite the impish smile Rewind wore, he went no further, simply watching him intently... It dawned on Snares that he was waiting for permission.

And after so long being alone, having only his thoughts and waning words of the Snowdin villagers to keep him company, Snares realized he couldn't bring himself to turn Rewind away. No-one would fault a lonely hunter reprieve?

Lanky arms wrapped about Rewind, squeezing the other ever-so-gently even as his nerves caused his soul to quake in his chest cavity. Snares was sure his smile was crooked and not at all as charming as he would have liked," I... like you very well indeed."  
Rewind’s pale finger bones cupped the hunter’s thin face and allowed himself to be further trapped in the embrace, his cheeky smile turning warm. It seemed natural to stoop down to nose at the side of Rewind’s face unbarred by the black and yellow wrap, to draw him up.

The flick of something warm and wet at the corner of his mouth startled him, oh… that felt nice, so nice that Snares returned the favour. The beast was surely gone because all he could hear was the scraping of their teeth and wet slide of dancing tongues. Heavens, he could hardly bring himself to care for decorum when it felt so good.

“Hey Snares, lemme go for a sec.”

“Oh, pardon--” Rewind placed a finger on his mouth, his smile decidedly saucy as he remained close even as Snares let his arms fall away to grip at the sides of the crate.

“I just wanna show you something nice.”

A shy nod and the small skeleton slid down the hunter's front, pushing his legs open to kneel between them. Before Snares could utter a thing, nimble hands made quick work at exposing his pelvis. Magic from his soul had pooled there too, swirling enticingly. Snares shuddered as the other's fingers slid over the curve of his coxals, causing the magic to quicken.

"W-what are you doing?" The hunter finally managed around chattering teeth, embarrassed and aroused by the sight below.

"Making you feel good. Like it?" Rewind glanced up and, oh, the little skeleton looked strangely more alluring with cheeks burning as bright as that heavy lidded gaze. That did it, and his ecto-cock surged into existence, hips flexing against the crate and very unused to the feeling of cool air there. Leaning in close, Rewind dragged his golden tongue across the tip of the newly formed column of ecto.

Snares clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a squeak, other hand hovering uncertainly over Rewind’s hunched form as the other continued to explore him thoroughly. The shock wore off soon after, replaced by sweet pleasure wherever that ecto-tongue traced. As if to help steady him, a small hand slid up to brace his midsection while the other cradled the base of his arousal. Snares' mind grew hazier with each passing moment, SOUL aching as something approached... Squeezing his eyes shut behind his goggles, he cried out against his hand as something burst free.

When Snares found the strength to open his eyes, he whimpered in distress of seeing the mess he’d made. Orange glowing liquid dripped down Rewind’s jawline, was that… the hunter hadn’t a clue what it was except it was his mess. With the shakiest of flourishes, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and leaned down to dab away the mess. “I’m so sorry Rewind, it uh… it just came out.”

Rewind’s puzzled expression turned to one of amusement, snickering as he ducked under his hands to drag his tongue up the underside of his arousal again and-- oh heavens. The handkerchief fell away, forgotten as its owner cradled the chuckling skeleton close. He was sure he heard something against his aching ectoplasm, but he couldn’t quite make it out.

Time passed.

How many times had he come? Rewind's front was a goopy mess of amber yet with the way he was going he showed no signs of losing interest. And apparently, neither was Snares, his ecto-phallus throbbed against that tongue that dragged all manner of filthy, filthy noises from the hunter's maw. Did it taste good? Was the other simply thirsty and couldn't wait to get home for a drink? Maybe he just liked... oh. His thoughts were de-railed by a well-placed drag of teeth and tongue along his girth.

Snares sobbed as he curled over Rewind, clutching fistfuls of that fluffy hoodie as he came again.

"Hnn... wow, you just... keep going," Rewind chuckled breathlessly, wiping his chin with the back back of a hand not still stroking the desperate hunter's still twitching arousal. "Hope you don't mind if we do something a bit different. Bit needy myself."  
"M-hmm," Snares murled, quietly mourning the loss of warmth as Rewind removed himself long enough to drag off his soiled garments. Hazy eyes regarded the discarded clothes with regret, those would have to be washed-- later though, when there wasn't a lapful of skeleton rubbing up against him, gold on amber ectoplasm lighting up the abandoned store interior.

A bout of dizziness forced the taller skeleton to reach behind himself, bracing his weight with both hands. Perhaps all of his magic traveling south was disorienting him?

“Hey, are you doing alright?,” concern coloured Rewind’s voice, and Snares regretted how endearing he found that soft frown adorning the cyclop’s face. “We should stop bud, you’re looking a bit out of it--” Snares swooped forward to lap his tongue across the others' open mouth. One didn’t need experience to feel the need oozing off the smaller skeleton’s soul. To stop now would be a shame if his companion was still in need, though his addled mind did not know how the others' thirst wasn’t quenched yet.  


“Pray continue,” Snares pleaded softly.

Snares could only watch in awe as Rewind balanced himself on his lap and gently drew his still acting rod under himself. Where the hunter expected to feel bone was something pliant and warm, and the skeleton above him shuddered… or perhaps it was an effort to restrain himself. He must have lost, because a loud whimper tore from Rewind as he dropped, drowning the choke of Snares, breath leaving him as his arms gave out. It was lucky that the crate bore their weight.

The whole thing could have splintered apart and Snares would not have noticed, caught up in slippery vice encasing his ecto-cock, burning every inch of him in sweet heat. He could hardly breathe as Rewind braced his hands on his chest and began to roll his hips, and all questions turned to dust in the hunter’s maw and gave himself up to the pleasure wracking his bones, his SOUL.

“Mmn fuck,” Rewind uttered happily around ragged breaths,“ I’d ask if you were enjoying yourself but it’s all over your face.”

Snares huffed indignantly at the cheek! Yet no appropriate response came to Snares at all, making him feel a bit pathetic. As if sensing the hunter’s need to do something, the smaller skeleton paused his motions to grasp one of Snares’ hands, curling it into a fist around the golden length and tangling their fingers together with a shudder. Of course, touching him there would feel pleasant.

But patience was in short supply, and the musty air was soon filled with gratified moans and slick heat again. Even as his hand was used to help pleasure the skeleton riding him, he still wished there was more he could do, yet Snares could barely lift his hips, let alone stifle the gasps and whines that escaped his maw. It was a great relief that Rewind didn’t mind, now driving himself down against him with more exultant cries.

Once Snares grasped that concept, another realization hit him… How relieving it was to not have to take the lead. Rewind had everything under control, his smugness backed up by knowing touches and undulations, his snug ecto pure heaven around him. It melted all of his worries away into sweet nothing.

A sudden quivering of ecto-flesh tore Snares from his musings in time to see Rewind arch prettily above him, showing off those delicate white ribs that had first caught his attention. It was all too easy to reach up with his free hand to paw at them, delighting in their smoothness and the shivery moans in response. The exquisite vice abruptly clamped down, Rewind uttering his name as he succumbed to pleasure and bringing the hunter with him one more time. Liquid gold splattered through tightly knit fingers across his vest, felt more than seen by its owner as he was too busy being overwhelmed by it all. Then came the fall, and Snares shuddered as his end coloured golden ecto with warm amber.

Before sleep took him, Snares felt the warmth above him shift, draping over his prone form and drawing his long coat over them to become a make-shift blanket against the creeping cold. It made sense to wrap his arms around the source of his comfort and mumble his thanks.


End file.
